


Injury Report

by Meatball42



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The Penguins' Captain has taken yet another unfortunate injury.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby & Evgeni Malkin, Sidney Crosby & Kris Letang, Sidney Crosby & Marc-Andre Fleury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	1. the episode where spongebob breaks his ass sledding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).

> I ahte you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's slashing, a slashing injury.

"How can I have a broken ass? That's not a real injury!"

"You're the first person to get this new injury! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, that figures. "


	2. that spongebob episode where hes locked inside his house and is like "i have friends" excpet its sid. sid with no friends is like im not lonely i have Tangerine, Napkin, Flower in a pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in his house, Sidney begins to fray around the edges.


End file.
